Night Minds
by EmmaW13
Summary: Dean, father of Ben and Emma, has a very dangeroius job to do and has to leave them somewhere safe. Normal right? Not when he is leaving them in Mystic Falls. What happens when Emma catches the eye of not one, but two handsome brown eyed and brown haired men? What if Jenna has a secret of her own? And what if Dean is not revealing the whole truth? Eventually a Kol/OC/Jeremy


**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction, I hope you like it. You are welcome to review.**

**I don't own anything you might recognise, the plot and Emma (sort of) are mine though.**

* * *

**Prologue:**** Welcome to Mystic Falls**

Dean turned off the car. They were at the entrance to Mystic Falls. A little town where everyone seemed welcoming and charming. But Dean knew better than to trust appearances, he was a Winchester after all. He knew this town was everything but normal, he was aware of what goes bump in the night and knew that this town was crawling with it.

And it was this knowledge that hurt the most. He has to leave them here, on their own. He couldn't protect them this time, no matter how much he wanted to, they'd have to do it themselves.

He was breaking the promise he'd made a long time ago, to always be there for them, no matter what. He was leaving them and it was killing him. But the worst was to leave _her_, he knew it was his duty but he loved her so much, she was his little ray of sunshine, his everything. They both were.

A heavy sigh escaping his lips caught his son's attention.

"Dad? he asked"

Turning to look at him, Dean felt his heart clench at what he was about to do. Looking at his son's face he saw his mother, Lisa. Benny had the same eyes and the same hair color although he still looked a lot like him. _Lisa._ He remembered the phone he had received years ago from his son. Apparently, watching his mother getting torn to shreds by demons broke whatever spell Cas had put on him and brought back his memories. He had called Dean, completely terrified. The Winchesters had rushed to get him. Sam found him hiding under the sink, hugging his knees to his chest, tears streaming down his face. After that, Ben didn't utter a word for weeks. The only sentence he pronounced was "It's you". Nothing more, leaving two very puzzled hunters. It wasn't until later, when he found his birth certificate in Lisa's bedroom, that Dean understood what he meant: under the mention "father" she had written his name. Ben was his son. That day, he swore that no one would ever hurt his children. Yes _children_, as in more than one. He chuckled remembering the first time Ben and Emma met, their calculating eyes, assessing the other, the awkward silence only broken when Emma deemed that she liked him enough and launched herself in his arms. She helped deal with his mother's death and eventually brought him out of his silence and he was there for here, always and forever protecting her and watching after her. They had each other's back and would do anything for the other. It seems all Winchester siblings were this way. Maybe it was a family curse. Or blessing.

"Dad!" he was brought out of his reverie by Ben a second time.

- Everything is going to be fine, he tried to reassure his father

- I know son, just…" the words died in his throat, how the heck was he supposed to tell his son that possibly none of them would make it out of _this_?!

- I'll take care of her, finished Ben; we have each other's back remember? Always, he assured.

Smiling slightly at his son, he turned to look at her sleeping form. There she was, his little girl, in the back seat with her forehead resting against the window, her dirty blond hair falling in her face. It was uncanny how much father and daughter were alike, same dirty blonde hair, same forest green eyes, same passionate love for pie, cars and Led Zeppelin, and also, same witty smart-ass personality. If she was anything like her mother, he didn't know, it wasn't exactly like she had stuck around long enough for him to get to know her. He doesn't regret meeting her though. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have Emma. None of them would. And God knows where they would without her in their lives. They would have lost hope a long time ago and given up the fight. All of them, him, Benny, Sammy, Bobby, heck even Cas. He remembers the day she came into their life.

He remembers it like it was yesterday. Lydia came to his motel room. Sammy was out looking or information on the amazons while he was sipping a beer trying to wrap his mind around the idea that he, Dean Winchester, had a daughter, one he will have to kill. His thoughts were interrupted by fierce banging on his door. Groaning, he pushed himself off of the sofa and opened the door. And there she was, eyes red and puffy from crying, hair disheveled from running, hands trembling in fear. He should have killed her right there and then, the woman who deceived him. And he would have, his hand was already on the gun in his jeans' waistband. However, her next words stopped him.

"You can save her" she said, and that was all it took. He opened the door wider, letting her in without a word.

"How?" he urged her, trying hard not to get his hopes up.

- In a couple of hours, they are going to go through a ritual, they are going to give her human flesh and milk, and she'll have to eat it. Only then will she be a full Amazon. If you go and stop everything before she eats the meat she will be human, she will be just a normal little girl…

- A normal little girl? he roared. She didn't exist two days ago! And you know why? Well sorry to break it to you sweetheart, but it's because you are a MONSTER! How can SHE be any different?!

- I didn't choose this life, she protested, I wasn't given a choice! But it can be different for Emma. She is your daughter too…

He stayed silent, looking into her eyes, trying to see if she was lying; trying to find any trace of deception or malice but all he saw in her watery eyes was regret, sadness and the undying love of a mother for her child. It was then that he realized how hard it must be for her, Emma was her daughter. She was _theirs_. _Their _flesh and blood. Sure she didn't exist a couple of days ago but she was here now and more importantly, he helped bringing her to this world, she was HIS and he'd be dammed if he let anyone take her away.

- Dean? She asked hesitantly.

- Okay, he said, his mind set, where is she?

- She is at XXX _(sorry, don't know where they are and too lazy to make up a place :P)_

Nodding, he grabbed his jacket, his keys and was ready to go when he realized she wasn't following.

- Are you coming? he asked his hand on the doorknob.

- No, she will be better off with you; I can't offer her the life she deserves.

He was torn and wanted to scream at her, did she mean that HE could do that? He was a hunter, his life was dangerous, he risked his life 24/7, and he was with women, a LOT of women. How could he bring up a child?

- What in God's name do you mean by that?

- I am an Amazon, Dean, she uttered softly, ad if it was supposed to answer everything.

But it didn't, and he was about to point it out when, as if reading his thoughts, she continued:

- I am not going to stay with the Amazons, I am leaving. They are going to hunt me down and she deserves better than to be chased all her life. You'll be able to protect her, I won't. They'll kill us both if they find us. Just…tell her that I will always love her. And give her this for me please, she added, handing him a letter.

When she saw that he still wasn't going anywhere she screamed: "Go! Don't waste time!"

The rest was a blur; he remembered barging in the Amazons' lair, seeing a row of little girls and in front of them older Amazons. He remembered shooting those and then scanning the girls' faces to try and find her. He didn't even know what she looked like! But he spotted her immediately, the moment their eyes met he knew, he knew that he made the right choice.

He remembered her crying out "dad!" and rushing into his arms. He remembered taking hold of her little arms, enveloping her in a bone crushing hug and never wanting to let go. He remembered putting her in the car, grabbing Sammy and getting the hell out of town.

She grew up at a normal rate, surrounded by love, his, "Uncle Sammy's", "Uncle Bobby's" Ben's and Cas'. He gave her the letter as soon as they were safe and he knew that she always had it with her though she never read it. She also had the necklace her mother put around her neck before giving her to the Amazons, and she never took it off, not even to sleep or shower since it was gold.

He loved her with all his heart, they all did. It always scared him when he was on a case or when she started hunting with Ben too that one of them wouldn't return. But, for eight years now they somehow always managed to make it back home, back to each other.

- "Ben?" He asked his son who was on his phone probably sexting his "flavor of the week", that boy was too much like him for his own good. "I am sorry son, for everything"

- It's okay dad, though you have nothing to be sorry for, you always did your best and you were always good to us. Besides, he added with confidence, we will make it through, we always do. But…

- Hum? He raised an eyebrow, encouraging him to finish.

- Are you sure it's wise not to tell her?

- Ignorance is bliss son; she will learn everything when the time comes, let her be a teenager for the next months, she deserves as much, you both do.

Stretching his arm, he put his arm on her shoulder and gently shook her awake.

- Emma? Pumpkin? We're here!

Moaning as her eyes fluttered open, she asked: "here where?"

- Welcome to Mystic Falls! her dad exclaimed cheerfully.


End file.
